¡Válgame, Su Majestad!
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Una princesa debe ser inteligente pero no arrogante. Hermosa pero no vulgar. Amable pero no inferior. Eso ella lo sabía, pero nada de eso la prepararía para ellos. Sus nuevos "maestros" arrogantes, atractivos, de la nobleza y ¡hermanos! Justo cuando se acerca su coronación. Una princesa debe ser paciente pero la arrogancia se apellida Uchiha. —Soy muy afortunada —pensó con ironía.


_Discleimer: No soy hombre, mucho menos japonés, entonces es obvio que no soy Masashi Kishimoto, el unico dueño de los personajes de Naruto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mis historias. Sin fines de lucro._

••_^-^••_

_Di NO al plagio. Porque inventar es vivir. Se original._

••_^-^••_

_Resumen:_

_Una princesa debe ser inteligente pero no arrogante. Hermosa pero no vulgar. Amable pero no inferior. Eso ella ya lo sabía, pero nada de eso la prepararía para ellos. Sus nuevos "maestros" arrogantes, atractivos, de la nobleza y ¡hermanos! Justo cuando se acerca su coronación. Una princesa debe ser paciente pero la arrogancia se apellida Uchiha. —Soy muy afortunada —pensó con ironía. ItaHinaSasu o SasuHinaIta._

_Aclaraciones:_

• _Como el fic se desarrolla en Inglaterra de esta época (siglo XXI), no se usaran honoríficos japoneses, por cosas un poco (bastante) obvias._

• _Aun así, los apellidos los mantendré por el simple hecho de que, bueno, no quiero cambiarlos, ustedes me entienden (?)._

• _Esto sería como mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños, sí, estoy cumpliendo años hoy doce de marzo (¡Yupi!), me deben regalos (?)._

* * *

"_No hay nada más real en la vida que lo interesantes que pueden ser los cambios en ella"_

* * *

Hinata no entendía, simple. Su capacidad de raciocinio había bajado a cero. Su pulso comenzó a cortarse y tuvo la sensación de tener un paro cardiaco. No es como si antes lo hubiese sentido pero estaba casi segura que lo que sentía en este momento era bastante comparable, por no decir igual, a la sensación de un paro cardiaco. Sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo se encontraban completamente inmóviles. El viento, que entraba por los enormes ventanales del monumental pasillo, azotaba con fuerza su cabello y su delicado vestido amarillo. Y ella que pensaba que era un buen día para vestirse de un color tal alegre como el mismo día.

—Di-discúlpeme usted, creo que no he entendido —finalmente su cerebro pareció reaccionar y controlando el mar de estridencias en su mente, se aventuró a preguntar— ¿Por qué?

—Perdone mi mal uso de la palabra, _Su Majestad_ me ha ordenado avisarle que muy pronto, a inicios de la tarde, vendrán dos admirables príncipes —respondió el hombre vestido de etiqueta, hablaba con tanta clase y modestia que cualquier ciudadano podría comprobar su cercanía con la nobleza—, ellos vendrán a quedarse por un tiempo en palacio para ayudarla a usted en ciertos ámbitos.

Eso último termino por agriar toda la explicación dada. Ella era una princesa, heredera legitima al trono de Gran Bretaña y sus conformantes. A sus diecisiete años era consciente de la responsabilidad que este cargo llevaba, en unos meses cumpliría dieciocho heredando el puesto que por ahora ejercía su padre. Era una adolecente y eso muchos lo resaltaban, poniendo en duda la manejabilidad que tendría en un cargo tan grande como lo es ser una reina. Por eso, se había preparado mucho por un largo tiempo, en diferentes temas para demostrar su capacidad. Por eso mismo, el hecho de saber que enviarían a ciertas personas, sobre todo desconocidas, ha enseñarle o como decían _ayudarla_, provocó un vacio extraño, pero conocido, en ella _"Amado padre, otra vez estas dudando de mis capacidades…"_

—Su Majestad mencionó que esperaba un alto comportamiento de su parte, digno de alguien de _La Casa Hyūga —_ya esperaba que le dijera eso, lo recordaba cada vez que se veía a si misma al espejo, observando sus ojos perla, distintivos de los miembros de la casa Hyūga—, por cierto, Lady Konan la espera en el jardín para tomar el té de la mañana, si me disculpa, _Su Alteza Real _—dando una vehemente reverencia se despidió junto con un gesto armonioso. Cómo envidiaba esa capacidad de mantenerse tan imperturbable, sin importar la situación.

En ese momento sentía el peso de la mayor parte de la población de Gran Bretaña encima, ser reina no era cosa fácil, no era solo un cargo, era prácticamente un acto de fe para consigo misma y los demás. Se recalcaba la confianza que tenía en sí misma, claramente no era la mejor persona para hablar sobre ello. Su padre la reprendía cuando la escuchaba tartamudear.

"_No se necesita una reina dudosa, decisión y seguridad es lo que deben inspirar"_

Casi arrastrando sus zapatillas de tacón bajo, dirigiéndose a tomar el té, siguió pensando en lo mismo. Cierto que su padre era una persona muy decidida y no dudaba en cuanto a acciones se refería, aunque conociera muy poco el resto de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su cargo. Así era Hyūga Hiashi, a sus cuarenta y tantos años mantenía la firmeza y el carácter de antepasados mayores, pero nada es eterno y hacia un tiempo atrás se había estado decidiendo en quién recaería el trono. Su esposa, la _consorte_ Hana, había muerto hacía unos años por lo cual el puesto de sucesión al trono recaía en Hinata. Ella tiene una hermana menor, Hanabi, que como es tradición también ha estado preparándose para el puesto, en caso de que algún inconveniente llegara a suceder con la heredera. Aunque, claro, su hermana menor no estaba en nada interesada en llevar tras sus espaldas tan grande responsabilidad, pero Hinata, simplemente pensaba que esta era su razón para nacer y que era lo único en lo que podía demostrar que hacia las cosas bien.

Sintió una corriente de viento más fuerte, se estaba acercando a la salida principal hacia el jardín posterior. Observó a los lados del pasillo, con esas paredes tan altas terminando muy alto, como si no quisieran acabar. Las paredes estaban adornadas con los retratos de los miembros de la familia Hyūga, desde los más longevos hasta los más jóvenes. Sonrió al pasar por el retrato de su padre, madre y hermana. Ellas sonreían y su padre permanecía sereno pero pasible, eran felices. Extrañaba a su madre, lo tenía siempre presente pero a todos le llega el momento, aunque no le gustara el hecho de que su progenitora se hubiese marchado cuando ella tenía casi ocho años y su hermana cinco.

Al fin llegó al jardín, ahí se encontraba desplegadas cuales cartas, dos filas de sirvientas, con sonrisas en sus rostros y saludos en sus labios.

— ¡Muy buenos días, _Su Alteza Real_! —saludaron en coro las damas, dándole los buenos días y la bienvenida al desayuno junto con una elegante reverencia. Hinata sonrió algo cohibida, todavía le era un poco incómodo ese tipo de saludos, pero aún así respondió con vehemencia y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—M-muy buenos días, a-a ustedes también… —maldijo internamente su tartamudeo, cómo haría para hablar en frente de ministros u otros príncipes. Y ahí dio en el blanco, recordó la famosa visita de aquellas personas que no conocía y prácticamente la evaluarían en su presencia, _"Divina misericordia, señor"_ pensó.

Con pesadez caminó hasta que sus zapatos tocaron el hermoso y verde césped cortado a la perfección. Y es que eso era a los que estaba acostumbrada, perfección en cada lugar en el que estaba, perfección de donde venia y perfección se esperaba de ella. Perfección. Perfección. Perfección. Bla bla bla. Sí, eso era lo que escuchaba y veía. Mucha palabrería. En cada rincón, y no se hable de la hipocresía de ese mundo, siempre fue educada con muy altos principios pero los mismos se rompían a diario por ese grupo de personas importantes ¿Cómo podían? De cierto modo se sentía feliz de ser ella, en vez de su adorada hermanita, la que se enfrentara a tales males.

Dejaría de pensar tanto, demasiados desvaríos en su cabeza. Ahorraría paciencia para las visitas de la tarde ¡Las visitas! No la dejaban en paz lo pensamientos. Llegó a la pequeña mesita de cristal, para cuatro, donde estaba ya servido el té, con galletas y frutas, un desayuno balanceado y _"…escaso…" ¿No_ podían darle un desayuno normal? ansiaba una hamburguesa como las que Sakura, una de sus amigas del mundo _normal, _le había regalado una vez ¿a quién le importaban las calorías? En este momento lo menos que le importaba, aunque _según_ debería, era su peso.

Por fin se sentó, delicada pero pesadamente, al menos su rostro reflejaba eso. La señorita al frente dejó de leer una revista de moda para mirarla con una sonrisa. Ella llevaba un vestido de color celeste opaco, el cual combinaba a la perfección con su extraño cabello color azul y sus ojos ámbar. Konan dejó su abanico de mano de lado para mirar con atención como Hinata metía una galleta, desganada, a su boca, masticándola demasiado lento.

—Por lo que veo, ya lo sabes —Konan tomó la tetera para servirle a Hinata, previendo lo que pasaría, al instante la heredera comenzó a toser copiosamente, se estaba ahogando con las migajas de pan. Tomó su taza de té, delicadamente, ni aunque estuviese muriendo podía evitar ser igual de educada, y sorbió rápidamente. Error. Sus labios y su lengua su quemaron con fervor pero ella solo reprimió gemidos y quejidos. Negando ligeramente, Konan posó unos cubos de hielo envueltos con un pañuelo en la boca de la heredera. La ojiperla sonrió sonrojada.

—Lo siento mucho, Konan y g-gracias —le agradeció dulcemente, esto solo la ponía más nerviosa, si ya le daba vergüenza ser tan ella con personas de confianza, ahora con desconocidos —t-tu…—la mencionada la miró, ella solo bajó el rostro, no se acostumbraba a _tutear_ a las personas— sabes… ¿quiénes son ellos?

—Pues…esperaba que lo preguntara —le extendió la revista que hace unos momentos estaba leyendo, Hinata lo tomó y vio la portada, dos chicos de cabello y ojos negros, demasiado inexpresivos, con trajes negros llamaban la atención directa de cualquier ojo que los mirase. Ella revisó el número de la página, había un artículo completo sobre ellos. Leía todo muy rápido, posando sus ojos de oración en oración. Konan solo sorbía tranquila su té, ya esperaba su reacción con una ligera sonrisa.

"_Hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke y el mayor Itachi, heredero al trono, príncipes de Dinamarca, visitan a muy posiblemente, futura esposa, Hyuga… ¿ah?... ¿Hinata?"_ Los colores le subieron al rostro y a los segundos palideció. No solo eran dos atractivos hermanos de la realeza los que venían a ayudarla, sino que también eran conocidos como dos rompe corazones atrevidos y además pensaban que uno de ellos se casaria con… ¡con ella!

— ¡¿Q-que?! —le regresó nuevamente la revista comenzando a frotarse exageradamente las manos, con el rostro gacho de manera que su cabello negro-azulado tapaba su rostro. Su compañera solo escuchaba lo murmullos sin sentido provenientes de la menor "_Esta a punto de darle un paro"_ pensó Konan, decidiendo intervenir, moviéndole ligeramente el hombro—, ¿q-qué dirá Neji d-de esto cuando l-lo vea? ¿Por qué me relacionarían con e-ellos? Las revistas ahora… s-solo rumores cuentan ¡e-estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno! —Hinata alzó la vista, todavía sonrojada, hablando demasiado rápido, creando un nuevo trabalenguas, la verdad estaba alterada, no, eso era poco, histéricamente nerviosa seria lo correcto. Konan negó levemente, abriendo su abanico de mano y comenzando a soplar hacia la otra, intentando hacer que con eso respirara al hablar o mejor dicho, atropellar unas palabras con otras. Miró hacia unas rosas blancas en el jardín y suspiró, suponía que la tormenta apenas se comenzaba a asomar.

* * *

No lo podía creer. Sus padres en serio se lucieron en esta ocasión. Lo aceptaba, no tenía la mejor reputación de ese mundo y le encantaba sentir lo que era la libertad, siendo un príncipe ¿por qué no debería gozar su vida? Tiene todas las oportunidades pero siempre estaban esas normas. A nadie le interesan, lo que al mundo sí le importa es que alguien como él se equivocara para así deleitarse de sus errores. Él es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, segundo puesto a la secesión del trono después de su hermano mayor, Itachi, y segundo en todo lo demás, según su opinión. Él tenía muy en claro que no era el hijo soñado, es más, era el hijo más impertinente que su familia pudo haber tenido, detestaba las labores reales porque desde pequeño comprendió que siendo el segundo hermano _nunca _podría sobresalir desde la sombra del mayor, aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, lo apreciaba como el gran hermano mayor que era.

Así que si iba a ser una sombra se encargaría de ser la mejor sombra, ya que solo él podría decidir su camino, él crearía sus propias reglas y las rompería cuantas veces quisiera. No era caprichoso, al contrario, hacía lo posible por salir de la jaula de la realeza, ser libre.

Pero siempre todo le salía al revés, en este momento se encontraba en el jet privado en el que sus padres lo metieron, prácticamente, para hacerle de niñera a una niña mimada que bien podía cuidarse sola y ¿por qué pasa esto? se preguntara todo el mundo. Muy simple, las familias de esta categoría siempre se centran en dos cosas con respecto a sus hijos: que el heredero gobierne de la mejor manera posible y que ambos contraigan matrimonio.

Oh sí, pensaban casarlo, a él, de una manera u otra, esto solo era uno de los puntos clave en los que sus padres se esforzaban en que perdiera. Él era atractivo, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces es muy obvio el motivo por el cual era asediado por multitudes de mujeres, eso y que era un príncipe. Más de una vez se le habían acercado solo para intentar obtener algo de él, ya sea fama o fortuna, e inclusive algunas eran tan ingenuas para creer que el no notaría el deseo de ellas de tenerlo como un premio que regodearle a los demás. Sasuke era casi asexual, a su mente nunca ha llegado el deseo de estar con alguien con motivos amorosos, simplemente las mujeres le eran indiferentes, le importaba poco si pensaban que él era atractivo o arrogante. Dudaba el encontrar a alguien como su madre, solo una mujer como ella fue capaz de entrar al castillo oculto y abandonado de alguien como su progenitor, Fugaku.

"_Eres demasiado testarudo e impertinente, siendo así cuando te llegue algo inesperado, caerás de bruces en la realidad"_

Eso fue lo que un día su padre le dijo, una de las pocas veces en las cuales no logró comprender cómo él lo veía, igualmente lo escrutaba con la mirada pero de una manera diferente. Bufó, no importaba qué quisiese decirle en ese momento, para él solo eran palabras vacías.

—Hermano, ya llegamos —las voz de Itachi interrumpió sus cavilaciones, aunque esta llegada no era algo positivo o importante para él. Ya se imaginaba la escena con la princesa, nunca la había visto y si había escuchado hablar de ella lo había ignorado, de fijo la chica los vería y caería encantada por ambos y así se convertiría en una fan más. Ni siquiera la nobleza se resistía ante ellos. Tal vez fuera bueno, así seria más manipulable la joven o bien podría ser como la mayoría y los acosaría hasta el cansancio.

Apenas se asomaron a las escaleras, para bajar del jet privado, lograron ver a la horda de chicas que les esperaban dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto, ya que las paredes de eran de vidrio hasta se lograban ver los carteles con frases como "Te amo", "Soy tu mayor fan" "Cásate conmigo", lo cual perturbó un poco a Sasuke mientras que Itachi se mantenía tranquilo, con una sonrisa. Era normal esa reacción después de todo estaban muy bien vestidos, traje elegante de color negro, zapatillas del mismo color y en el pequeño bolsillo de la chaqueta, como era costumbre, llevaban un pañuelo apenas visible, el de Itachi era rojo y el de Sasuke, azul. Además del estampado en el bolsillo con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, un halcón con la bandera roja y blanca de su país.

Sasuke miró con mayor atención al lugar donde estaban las féminas, si miraba con buena atención, podía ver como algunas se pegaban al cristal como si así pudiesen tocarlo o estar más cerca de ellos. Se dio la vuelta intentando regresar a la comodidad del avión, el brazo de Itachi lo detuvo, el menor lo miró ceñudo.

—Sasuke, tú no eres de los que huyen —frunció aún más el ceño.

—No estoy huyendo, se llama instinto de supervivencia —Itachi sonrió, a él tampoco le alegraba la idea de tener que estar ahí pero ambos tenían motivos para hacerlo en realidad.

—Esto no es por ellas o por cualquier otro, es por nuestra madre y lo sabes —con eso lo había convencido, ambos comenzaron a bajar, siendo rodeados por los escoltas reales. Sasuke no estaba feliz, detestaba ser tan susceptible con el tema de su madre.

—Tú y yo sabemos el motivo real por el que estamos aquí.

—De una u otra forma pasara, Sasuke, un príncipe no puede estar soltero y de fiesta por mucho tiempo —se hastió, hasta su estúpido hermano mayor aceptaba eso. Una idea revoloteó en su cabeza, sus padres querían tener una buena relación con la heredera de este país entonces él se encargaría de caerle de maravilla a la princesa. Cuando se acercaron más al lugar de bienvenida, el menor notó como las chicas se amontonaban hacia la puerta de vidrio, podría jurar que inhalaban y exhalaban con ansiedad de tal manera que empañaban el vidrio con el dióxido que salía de sus bocas. Esperaba que eso terminara pronto.

* * *

¿Podría decir que estaba ansiosa? No, sería una mentira, asustada sería la palabra correcta. No tenía mucho contacto con personas desconocidas, era demasiado tímida y lo sabía, inclusive con sus amigas cercanas seguía cohibiéndose con ciertos temas y el saber que su padre estaba dándole el peso de la bienvenida y por supuesto esperando acciones correctas de parte de ella, no la hacían sentir más confiada.

Se encontraba en la recepción de palacio, tras de sí, a unos dos pasos estaba Konan, se sentía un poco más cómoda con ella cerca, era una suerte de que ella fuese su dama de compañía, alguien como una hermana mayor para ella. Alrededor del salón se encontraban escoltas reales, como el pánico la invadía cada vez más rápido se propuso relajarse un poco pensando en otras cosas, mirando los extraños trajes de sus soldados, detallando la hermosa estructura de su palacio con detalles de porcelana y hermosa pinturas, inspeccionando su vestido, que le había parecido más lindo en la mañana, para ver si tenía alguna arruga, nimiedades era en las que estaba pensando. El sonido de una trompeta la estremeció en su lugar, de repente se le olvidó el dolor de estar de pie con esos zapatos, el color de su vestido y por un segundo también su nombre. Konan notó esto.

—Hinata, tranquila, todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí contigo también —sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar, ella era la princesa, la heredera, no flaquearía, se lo demostraría su padre y a su pueblo, era su destino reinar, como una vez se lo dijo su primo Neji.

El vocero comenzó a hablar, Hinata visualizó poco a poco las siluetas de dos hombres.

—_Su Majestad _me ha dado el honor de anunciar, _sus altezas reales, _Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke, príncipes de Dinamarca, han llegado a palacio, les dará la bienvenida _Su_ _Alteza Real _la princesa Hyūga Hinata —al terminar de anunciarlos, Hinata analizó sus nombres y estuvo de acuerdo, al verlos, que les quedaban a la perfección. Eran los hombres más bellos que sus ojos habían visto. Eran como hermosos ángeles del cielo, caminaban con parsimonia y elegancia, dignas de la realeza.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, pues ella vio dos pozos profundos y supo que en ellos había mucho más que solo rostros hermosos. Se sintió pequeña, cuando la gente la veía caminar ¿luciría igual que ellos? ¿O era un talento que ella no poseía? Perdida en sus divagaciones, no notó cuando ambos hicieron una leve reverencia ante ella, pero ellos sí notaron que estaba perdida. Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorado, tras de que él nunca mostraba esas cordialidades, ella tenía el descaro de no darles también respeto.

—Princesa —Itachi llamó en vano a Hinata, Konan salió al rescate dándole un pequeño empujón con el paraguas que llevaba, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los hermanos. La heredera reaccionó y notó en la situación en la que estaba, miró a todos lados como buscando bajo qué piedra esconderse y al verse atrapada se sonrojó al extremo, bajando la cabeza y dando una reverencia exagerada y rígida. Aún sonrojada en niveles poco saludables, terminó su reverencia, sintiéndose tonta por haberlos ignorado tanto tiempo.

—… —Hinata extendió su mano hacía Itachi, para que la estrechara pero él la tomó y le dio un leve giro, dándole un beso en la mano como saludo. Él notó la suavidad de sus manos y el olor a vainilla que desprendía. Sasuke rodó los ojos, siempre su hermano de educado, ahora la chica no los dejaría en paz— es un placer conocerla, princesa.

— E-es un placer ta-también, príncipe —el sonrojo de Hinata parecía eterno, él en definitiva era un caballero, aprendería mucho de él, después de todo el también era un heredero.

—Llámeme Itachi —ella asintió con una sonrisa agradable, y él con una sonrisa galante. Cuando Hinata le extendió la mano a Sasuke, él miró la mano contraria con burla, dejando colgada a la princesa.

—Crees que mostrare algo más que obligada cordialidad —no preguntó, afirmo mirándola a los ojos, ella se sorprendió—, deberías dejar de reverenciar tanto, no me importa si estas acostumbrada a que los demás te vena desde arriba, es molesto —su tono fue hiriente, ella apartó la mirada—, tú también sabes el motivo por el que estamos aquí, además de enseñarte quieren que alguno se quede contigo —ella asintió despacio, evitando mirarlo. Itachi miraba reprobatoriamente a su hermano—desde ya te digo que te saques esos pensamientos, es increíble que alguien como tú se convierta en la reina de este país.

Hinata, aún con la mirada gacha, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, esas palabras dolían, al parecer eso era lo que los demás pensaban de ella, todo era mera cordialidad obligada, sus lágrimas no lograron salir, recordó las palabras de su hermana _"Cuando te ataquen, defiéndete"_, las de Konan _"Eres la heredera, eso es algo que nadie puede ponerte en duda"_ y las de su primo _"Nadie puede hacerte sentir mala sin su consentimiento"·_ Ese chico era grosero y eso ella no podía permitirlo.

—…— el eco de una palma chocando fervientemente contra algo. Konan e Itachi miraban asombrados la escena, Hinata había abofeteado a Sasuke. Él mismo se sintió confuso pero el dolor que sentía en su mejilla era real, demasiado real, nunca nadie lo había abofeteado— s-su opinión no es de mi importancia.

Sin más ella salió corriendo del lugar, bajo la mirada atónita de Sasuke. Konan se mostró preocupada.

—Si me disculpan, Sus Altezas —ella lo dijo educadamente para después darle una mala mirada a Sasuke. Itachi hizo igual, su hermanito se había pasado con una dama tan peculiar. Sasuke pensó eso, esa chica era más peculiar de lo que creía.

* * *

**_Nota de Flowy-chan:_** ¡Waaaa...! Nadie me dijo que el primer capítulo había salido incompleto, por suerte ya lo reparé. Tal vez suba la conti muy pronto, espero no meter la pata nuevamente. Cualquier cosa, un review y un cafecito, como ustedes gusten.

Gracias.


End file.
